Tan cerca
by Sakura H. Kinomoto
Summary: One-shot. Johnlock. Participante en el reto "221B el Musical" del foro I am sherlocked. Una vals, una canción para dos. Mientras la música fluye se lleva el sentimiento de estar "Tan cerca y aun así tan lejos".
¡Hola! Siempre me presentó cuando empiezo a escribir en un nuevo fandom. Este es mi primer intento de Johnlock. Y de hecho, es mi primer fic de Sherlock.

La idea surgió del reto de este mes en el foro "I am sherlocked". No se, tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo de esta pareja, pero la inspiración no había llegado hasta que leí el reto y escuche una canción y me dije "si, esto puede funcionar".

Esta historia esta inspirada en la canción "So close" de la película "Enchanted" que canta Jon McLaughlin. Tuve algunos problemas con eso, por que no sabía si debía tomar la versión en español de la canción (que se titula "Aquí" y que me se de memoria) o la versión original. Al final, ganó la versión original, y más por que siento que el inglés va con Sherlock.

Acepto sugerencias, comentarios y demás en las cajitas de abajo. Sus review activan mi imaginación.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes aquí me presentados no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Conan Doyle y en la versión de la BBC a Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss. Si los personajes me pertenecieran, quizás Sherlock no seria tan asombrosamente guapo e inteligente. Eso es demasiado perfecto. O el Johnlock sería cannon y Mary jamás hubiera llegado a alterar a Watson.

Sin más, espero que disfruten la historia.

¡Nos leemos luego!

 _**Este fanfic participa en el reto "221B el Musical" del foro I am sherlocked.** _

* * *

" _ **Tan cerca"**_

Después de un rato en el que todo estuviera en silencio en en 221B de Baker Street, el Doctor John Watson decidió prender el televisor. Normalmente no le importaba el silencio que acontecía siempre que su compañero de cuarto se sumía en su "Palacio Mental", pero, después de un rato empezaba a pesarle. Más por que podían pasar horas y horas (días en el peor de los casos)sin que el detective consultor saliera de su estado de estupor.

Con tantas cosas que tenía en su propia cabeza, solo prendió el aparato para hacer ruido y evitar pensar en algo profundo o en el efecto que tenía sobre su personalidad resolver ciertos casos. Quizás pusiera una de esas películas de James Bond que a Sherlock no le gustaba solo para fastidiarle un poco.

Estaba cambiando de canal, decidiendo cual era la opción que más fastidiaría a su amigo, cuando encontró una película infantil y musical. "Perfecto", dijo para sus adentros. En días pasados, como el detective no había tenido casos se dispuso a dispararle a la pared y a él le había costado concentrarse en escribir la última entrada de su blog. Una película absurda y sin sentido en el aparato era lo menos que se merecía Holmes por ser tan extremista y dramático con el aburrimiento.

La película que iba de una princesa que cae en una ciudad moderna, era todo lo opuesto a lo que normalmente buscaba John en algo para entretenerse. Si, probablemente Sherlock respingara en cuanto oyera la primera canción sin sentido. La perfecta venganza del compañero de cuarto incomodo. Y mas si conocía los refinados gustos musicales de su amigo. No tardaría en quejarse en que le diría que no le dejaba pensar esa porquería. "Ojo por ojo bravucón extremista", pensó John, mientras se sentaba en su sofá con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Pero su plan no había funcionado. Habían pasado tres cuartas partes de la película y el detective no había movido ni un solo músculo. Si, probablemente estaría perdido en su cabeza hasta que alguna de sus funciones biológicas lo alertara. Quizás algo de hambre (aunque el hambre era algo que no solía detenerlo), tal vez algo de sueño, (aunque tampoco dormía mucho cuando se concentraba) o una necesidad de pasar al baño (aunque John no recordaba que siquiera se moviera). O tal vez no lo hiciera nunca, por que siempre que pensaba parecía menos humano y más una maquina que resuelve los misterios que le interesaban.

John considero la posibilidad de cambiarle de canal, pero su profunda necesidad de romance en un mundo bastante cruel le detuvo. La princesa merecía un final feliz ¿no?, encontrar al príncipe del que se había enamorado a primera vista y que regresaran juntos al lugar que llamaba hogar.

Sin quererlo, después de unos minutos de tener el ruido del televisor de fondo, John se había puesto a ver la película detenidamente. Si, era ridícula en exceso, la música eran de esas tonaditas que las niñas repetirían y no había nada en especial, pero no puedo evitar mirar. Y así estaban llegando casi al final de la historia, cuando, milagrosamente Sherlock habló, claro, sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

—John, ¿le falta mucho a tu porquería? Estoy harto de oír ardillas gritando canciones de amor, me esta poniendo enfermo—El tono imperturbable de Sherlock era el mismo que utilizaba cuando algo le desesperaba pero no quería que nadie se enterara. Lo que no sabía Watson es que desde que había prendido el televisor, Sherlock le había puesto atención al programa. En realidad no estaba archivando nada en en palacio mental, solo descansaba, disfrutaba de la paz y pensaba en alguna experimento para poner a prueba sus ideas. De hecho, encontró una muy buena y había estado a punto de saltar de la alegría cuando Watson le puso a esa cosa. Las películas de cierta clase bajaban el CI de la población más abajo que el de Anderson (y eso ya era mucho). Esa era una de esas películas.

Cuando Sherlock le dijo eso a John, este no pudo más que sonreír. Su malévolo plan había dado resultado, Sherlock estaba perdiendo las casillas. Lo divertido de vivir con alguien es que la convivencia te hacia aprender cosas especiales de las personas, no solo sus hábitos como cuantas horas duerme o que es lo primero que hace al levantarse. También aprendes que es lo que hace que una persona quiera dormir, o quiera levantarse en las mañanas. John estaba poniendo a prueba a Sherlock, estaba deduciendo como ponerlo de mal humor. Watson 1 Sherlock 0. Pero, contestó a la pregunta con fingida inocencia:

—No lo se, ¿acaso te molesta?—"Molestate Holmes, haber si así sales de tu estado de indiferencia hacia el mundo", pensó John. Si le daba la respuesta que quería, hasta apagaba el aparato, si no... Bueno, quizás vieran otro musical.

—No, para nada. Lo encuentro "edificante"—Sarcasmo Holmes, la última barrera entre el mal humor y el aburrimiento total. Pero Sherlock intuía que si contestaba otra cosa, John no le cambiaría de canal, se estaba arriesgando, pero la película le estaba poniendo de nervios y mentir era la única alternativa para no soportar más estupidez mundial.

Pero como John ya había logrado su venganza, debía de darle la estocada final, le haría rabiar al saber que había sido interrumpido por una cosa sin sentido. Eso le había gritado el día de los disparos, pero Sherlock no le había hecho caso, es más, le había dicho que tenia que tener un caso o iba a morir de aburrimiento y que si no lo iba a sacar del aburrimiento, entonces dispararle a la pared era lo único que podía hacer para entretenerse. Por eso, le dijo maliciosamente:

—No te preocupes, al fin que no la estaba viendo, ya la quito...—Y mientras se paraba a apagar el aparato con un poco de lentitud por que en verdad quería ver el final de la cinta, Sherlock empezó con sus deducciones. Y que el cielo lo amparara cuando hacía deducciones a nivel doméstico, era hasta más molesto que cuando hacía deducciones de algo importante.

—Vamos John, no seas hipócrita, si bien que le estabas poniendo atención al aparato. Estabas sentado al borde del sillón, lo que indica emoción; tenías los pies apuntando a televisor, lo que indica interés, las pupilas dilatadas que significa que te gusta lo que estabas viendo, en pocas palabras estas emocionado por una película musical infantil y quieres que crea que no la estabas viendo. Desgraciadamente, tu actuación John es bastante lamentable—Sherlock había abierto los ojos mientras decía todo aquello rápidamente. Si, en ocasiones la convivencia era soportar las manías de la otra persona, como que ni siquiera pudiera ver la televisión en paz por una estúpida deducción. John estaba enojado por que Sherlock le había echado a perder la diversión.

Pero lo que no sabía John es que uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Sherlock era observar a la gente mientras leía, miraba televisión o hacían actividades que requerían "poca concentración deductiva". Es decir, el gustaba ver a la gente divirtiéndose, y tenía un buen espacio en su palacio mental para todas las expresiones de John mientras se divertía. Como la sonrisa boba que ponía cuando veía que alguien dejaba comentarios en su blog, las cejas levantadas de cuando aparecían los dos en las noticias, la mueca irónica de cuando tramaba una "travesura contra Sherlock" y una larga lista.. A veces era tan fácil leer a John. Por eso a Sherlock no le costó trabajo saber que había hecho todo con el único propósito de fastidiarle. Si, la película le fastidiaba mucho por ser tan sosa, pero John le divertía por intentar "vengarse". Aun no llegaba el día en que el no pudiera leer a su amigo, gracias convivencia por facilitarle las cosas a las deducciones.

John estaba furioso por el comentario de su amigo. Si, tal vez le estaba poniendo mucha atención a la película, y tal vez si se estaba entreteniendo, pero lo que estaba herido era su orgullo, Ahora, verían los dos el final de la película, aunque Sherlock dijera cosas obvias. No era una película de misterio o de acción, así que ¿qué tanto podría comentar?. Con probabilidad hasta comentaría cosas como los hilos o la irracionalidad, así que no estaba tan mal. La verían completa.

—Entonces, ¿no te importaría ver el final supongo?—La última prueba a la paciencia, de seguro le diría que si, que quitará esa cosa por que que le bajaba el CI al mundo.

—No, si a ti te hace feliz, supongo que esta bien—Si, si le importaba y estaba siendo sarcástico por que llevaba casi dos horas de esa estupidez martillandole el cerebro. Pero una de las reglas de la sana convivencia era dejar a la otra persona ser feliz. Y a Sherlock le encantaba ver a John feliz. Le contagiaba la felicidad, aunque este nunca lo supiera. Cuando John sonreía, él podía sonreír de verdad.

—Bien, por que todavía le falta muuuuucho a la película—Mentira, pero John había ganado (según el). Al menos ahora tenía dos cosas: a Sherlock molesto y podía ver el final de su película.

Pero no contaba con que Sherlock ni se inmutara. La verdad recordaba vagamente haber visto una película ridícula hace mucho tiempo, así que no le caería mal mirar algo tan burdo ¿verdad?. Y, como la trama carecía de imaginación o un argumento sustentable(si con solo una fugas mirada supo todo de la película en 5 segundos) le dejaría dormir sin en paz. Así que, se sentó de brazos cruzados a ver el dichoso filme.

Pasados 5 minutos John estaba impresionado que Sherlock no hubiera comentado nada. Vamos, era la parte cursi del filme, donde la princesa bailaba y sonaba una canción ridícula. Se arriesgaría a preguntar:

—¿No vas a decir nada Sherlock?—John iba a romper la resistencia del menor de los Holmes, y si no se quejaba y tenía suerte le tomaría una fotografía del momento en el que disfrutará de la película y se la mandaría a Lestrade, a la Sra. Hudson, a Mycroft, y a Molly. Molly amaría ver a Sherlock conmovido con una película infantil. Mycroft reiría del episodio,a la Sra Hudson le parecería tierno y Lestrade le conseguiría un disfraz de príncipe para el próximo día de brujas. Si, sería muy divertido.

—¿Qué quieres que diga John? Es evidente lo pobre del argumento, lo banal de la escena...—Si, ahí iba Sherlock quejándose de cada uno de los aspectos de la película. Desde el color del vestuario hasta de la música. John haría como que escuchaba mientras seguía quejándose, por que quería ver el final. Y lo estaba llevando bien hasta que su amigo dijo algo que evitó que siguiera viendo la película—... y lo estúpido que es cantar una canción por un amor perdido en medio de algo tan cursi.

En el momento en que lo señalo, Watson se fijo en la escena de la pantalla y la letra de la canción. En el comienzo, él pensó que era el momento romántico, en donde los dos protagonistas se quedaban juntos, pero en cuanto Sherlock dijo eso de la canción se fijo en la letra. Efectivamente "estar tan cerca, y aun así tan lejos" era una frase de desamor.

—¿Pero por qué es estúpido una canción de desamor? Digo la canción no es buena pero...—John estaba apunto de defender al amor como era su costumbre.

—¿Por qué alguien defendería al desamor? Es simple, quieres a alguien o no lo quieres. No veo la complicación—Sherlock puso su aire de suficiencia mientras cruzaba una pierna y se reacomodaba en el sillón. Sabía que esto sería una discusión con John, pero se estaba aburriendo y algo de emoción verbal era algo. Si algo le gustaba de su amigo es que no era de esos que se quedará callado con las provocaciones.

—Pero la canción habla de perder a alguien. De estar juntos y ser separados por que no van de acuerdo con el ideal romántico, dime ¿tu nunca has perdido algo o alguien importante?—John sabía que Sherlock podía ser muy duro en el terreno sentimental, pero hasta el había tenido momentos difíciles ¿verdad. Todo mundo hemos pasado por algo similar ¿ o no?

—John, no seas absurdo, por supuesto que he perdido personas en mi vida, pero no para andar cantando cursilerias. Además una canción que nadie más ha escuchado y que el protagonista se sabe de memoria, ¿no es eso absurdo?—Y ahí estaba, Sherlock evadiendo la pregunta. O siendo hermético como siempre que se le preguntaba algo personal.

—¿Y que me dices de estar con alguien que te haga sentir vivo?—John no creía el grado de dureza sentimental de su amigo. Y aveces se preguntaba si tenia humanidad, pero bueno, no lo conocía de toda la vida como para asegurar la carencia de humanidad en él. Porque, a veces, detrás del brillo de sus ojos, encontraba una persona como cualquier otra, y en las notas de violín que tocaba, adivinaba el sentimentalismo del corazón de su compañero de cuarto.

—Quizás si he estado con alguien que me haga sentir que estoy vivo John: el que despacha mi almuerzo. En fin, al parecer en nuestra pequeña discusión ya se acabo la película. Si me disculpas, deje una solución precipitándose y la necesito para aplicarla a los dedos que están detrás de la leche. —Y fue así, como esquivando la pregunta, el menor de los Holmes se paro del sillón y se puso a experimentar. Y John decidió buscarle un caso por que los dos se estaban volviendo lo suficientemente locos como para no rogar por uno bueno.

—Sherlock, necesito tu ayuda—John estaba más serio que de costumbre cuando entro esa tarde en el 221B de Baker Street. Habían pasado algunos años de la vez en la que había visto una ridícula película infantil y musical con Sherlock. En unas semanas se casaría con Mary y los nervios empezaban a traicionarle. No estaba dudoso de su decisión, pero desde que su amigo había regresado de su "muerte" las cosas se habían complicado demasiado.

A Mary le caía bien Sherlock y a Sherlock le caía bien Mary. Lo cual era bastante extraño. No por parte de su prometida, ella era un encanto con todos, pero Sherlock no toleraba a los desconocidos. Y más por que en esos años en los cuales habían vivido juntos, Sherlock había conocido a varias conquistas de John, y prácticamente las había ahuyentado. Directa o indirectamente.

John los tenía clasificados de peor a mejor. Aunque no necesitaba ir muy lejos, pues cuando se le ocurrió "regresar de su muerte" había sido el día en que le iba a proponer matrimonio a Mary, frustrando por completo sus planes y haciéndolo ver como un completo idiota.

Siempre le contaba a su novia los casos que había pasado al lado del "magnífico detective consultor"para que recordaran la memoria de su amigo con cariño. Siempre ensalzando sus virtudes (tarea que no era fácil) y escondiendo sus múltiples defectos(que eran bastantes), aunque en la realidad el tipo se acercara más a un cretino que a un amigo de verdad. Así que el día que se conocieron se sorprendió que su novia no solo le cayera bien, si no que le pidiera que lo perdonara. Por eso había decidido que esa mujer compartiría su vida con él.

Pero a veces creía que Sherlock se ponía celoso como un niño que pierde su juguete favorito y le dificultaba las cosas enormemente. Es más, no le hubiera sorprendido que el día de la propuesta de matrimonio Sherlock montara un número musical con tal de distraer la atención. Pero, era su mejor amigo, su padrino y necesitaba de él.

—Si pretendes que le cuente a Mary de aquel caso en donde...—Sherlock no estaba muy cómodo con algunas situaciones. El quería lo mejor para John (y para Mary por supuesto), pero las cuestiones de su amigo le incomodaban. O tal vez, por que en todo ese tiempo no había dejado de pensar ni un solo momento en él. Y en Mary por supuesto.

—¿Qué? ¡No!¡Por favor no lo hagas!—John sabía que había sido una mala idea. Pero en su mente siempre recurría a Sherlock en momentos de necesidad. Por eso se había dicho que era la mejor opción.

—¿Entonces John? Por que si quieres echarte para atrás...—Sherlock lo decía en broma ¿verdad?. Eso parecía por su tono y su sonrisa de lado.

—¿Qué?, ¡Por supuesto que no! Enseñame a bailar —John había sido poco cortés con su respuesta. Originalmente en su cabeza iba a llegar y decirle "Sherlock, ¿podrías enseñarme a bailar por favor?" Pero la buena educación era algo que se perdía con la constante interacción con los sociópatas.

—¿Yo? Si yo...—Para el detective Holmes bailar era una pasión cierto, pero no por eso se veía obligado a que alguien más lo supiera.

—Vale, no me importa lo que me digas, es tu deber como padrino —Bien, eso esperaba que lo obligaría a dar apoyo. Pero estaba dispuesto a pelear si fuera necesario. No quería hacer el ridículo con su prometida el día de la boda y terminar en el suelo en el primer vals como marido y mujer.

—Esta bien, te ayudaré, solo dime ¿ya escogieron canción?—Sherlock sorprendentemente no había puesto trabas ni había discutido.

—No, en realidad no hemos escogido canción aun...¿En serio me ayudarás?— John estaba receloso. ¿Y si Sherlock por su ayuda le pedía que le dejara disecar uno de sus dedos o algo así? ¿y si lo drogaba y probaba algún veneno peligroso en su persona?

—Si, no tengo ninguna razón para no ayudarte. Además como dijiste, es mi deber de padrino. Para tu fortuna, soy un excelente bailarín, así que tampoco es que me cueste mucho trabajo—Sherlock había dicho eso con su acostumbrado aire de superioridad. Y John quería reír con ganas de lo ridículo que estaba siendo todo, por que no podía ser otra cosa más que sarcasmo por parte de su amigo ¿verdad?. Pero cuando vio al detective consultor mover los muebles se le atoró la risa en la garganta. Sherlock iba en serio, no bromeaba con eso de enseñarle a bailar.

Y fue esa determinación la que hizo que el Dr. Watson se pusiera realmente nervioso. Quizás solo era la idea de bailar, pero el corazón comenzó a latirle rápidamente mientras veía como su mejor amigo movía a los costados los muebles de la sala para hacer espacio. Tal vez la mejor opción hubiera sido pedirle ayuda en eso del baile a Molly, pero bailar entre cadáveres no era un panorama alentador para practicar para una primera pieza de esposos.

Y en vista de que en realidad necesitaba la ayuda, el Dr. se puso a buscar cualquier canción para practicar. En su búsqueda, encontró aquella canción de la película infantil que habían visto años atrás, seria perfecta para quitar la incomodidad y que Sherlock no lo humillara tanto. Además, a Mary le gustaban ese tipo de canciones, por lo que suponía que lo que bailaran se parecería mucho a esa pieza. Así que, escogió la canción desde su celular y lo conecto al aparato de sonido, (que rara vez se usaba y que ni siquiera sabía por que tenían) se llevo el mando a distancia para reproducirla y detenerla cuando fuera el momento, y después se reunió con su amigo que estaba parado en medio de la sala.

—Bien Dr. Watson, esto es relativamente sencillo, solo tienes que hacer todo lo que te diga. Pon tu mano izquierda en mi hombro y dame tu mano derecha—Mientras decía la instrucción, con pasos veloces y la agilidad propia más de un gato que de un humano, Sherlock se había acercado a John colocado su mano en la cintura de él y había entrelazado los dedos de su mano izquierda con lo de la derecha del susodicho. Con el pequeño contacto físico, el menor de los Holmes había desconcertado al soldado Watson.

—Espera, ¿qué no debería tomarte yo de la cintura? Yo necesito practicar como si bailara con Mary...—John tenía una extraña sensación en la espalda cuando el Sr. "evito el contacto físico a toda costa" lo sujetaba. Quería dejar de tener esos largos dedos sosteniéndolo, era bastante vergonzoso, lo ponía nervioso que esa mano parecía abarcarle por completo.

—Tienes razón, pero necesito guiarte para que después puedas bailar apropiadamente, so bobo. Además soy más alto que tú y estoy acostumbrado a guiar. Así que callate y atiende—Y así era como el gesto de "voy a ayudar a mi amigo" se iba al caño. Sherlock era así, una buena acción por una tanda de comentarios fríos y directos. Así era su mejor amigo. Así era el padrino de la boda.

—Esta bien, ya entendí. ¿y ahora qué?—John se sentía en iguales cantidades de nervioso, estúpido y feliz. Era un extraño sentimiento estar sujeto por ese hombre después de haber pasado por tanto... tantas perdidas, tanta alegría y tanto dolor. Pero las ocasiones de estar así de cerca uno del otro eran escasas.

—Ahora, me vas a seguir. El pie derecho lo deslizas a la derecha como si dieras un paso y luego juntas el pie izquierdo con el derecho . Te detienes y repites la operación con el pie izquierdo, ¿entendido?—John no había entendido del todo, pero cuando Sherlock realizó el movimiento gracilmente fue más fácil copiarlo. Y no se había dado cuenta, pero el detective consultor fue lo suficientemente rápido como para comenzar la reproducción de la canción y empezar a guiar al compás de la música usando el paso básico.

Después de unos cuantos acordes, la cosa no iba del todo bien. John veía al piso sin levantar la vista de los pies de ambos, en un intento de seguir los largos pasos de Sherlock mientras este , en consecuencia era pisado en repetidas veces por el ex-soldado.

—John, ¿por que si eres "tres continentes Watson" no puedes dejar de ser "John dos pies izquierdos"?—Sherlock no entendía como alguien con agilidad para disparar simplemente no podía moverse en un espacio tan pequeño. Y le estaban doliendo los pisotones. Si que su amigo necesitaba ayuda en eso de bailar. Pobre Mary, le haría añicos los pies si seguía así.

—¿De qué hablas? No puedo estar haciéndolo tan mal...—La confianza en sus habilidades iba disminuyendo poco a poco. El desgraciado de Sherlock Holmes no había mentido al decir que tenía el talento oculto de bailar extremadamente bien. Como siempre una caja de sorpresas.

—Lo estas haciendo fatal John. No mires al suelo—Fue la elocuente respuesta del padrino de la boda. John estaba apunto de alegar, pero si Sherlock decía algo probablemente era verdad. O lo más cercano a la verdad absoluta. Watson le tenía una fe casi ciega al detective. Lo admiraba demasiado, aunque a veces no lo pareciera.

—¿Como quieres que no mire al suelo? Necesito ver...—Ya se estaba sintiendo estúpido y descoordinado. No sabía si era la agilidad de Sherlock, su porte, su magnífica altura o esa sensación que causaba su presencia tan cercana la que lo teía nervioso. Era una marcada incomodidad de saber que quien llevaba el control era un sociópata declarado.

—Error. Necesitas _sentir._ ¿por que no intentas mirarme a los ojos por ejemplo?—Y sin previo aviso Sherlock movió sus manos entrelazadas para alzarle el rostro a John, tomando su sorprendida cara en un suave gesto por la barbilla. La cara de Holmes era de concentración absoluta, pero eso logro que John quisiera ver a otra parte. Peligroso, sentía que cada parte de esa habitación exudaba peligro. Y no estaba seguro de que, pero era el instinto primitivo que había desarrollado de soldado l le hacía sentir peligro de cosas fatales.

—Lo siento Sherlock, no puedo mirarte a la cara, esto es extremadamente bizarro—La sinceridad por sobre todo. Prefería decir las cosas que sentirse extraño. Y siempre que expresaba sus sentimientos, Sherlock hacía algo para arreglar la situación. Decía las palabras correctas que aliviaban la tensión de John.

—¿Por qué no intentas pensar o imaginar que soy Mary? Ya sabes, que me amas a mi por sobre todas las cosas, que soy la persona con la que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida. Ese es un pensamiento bueno para empezar— Y Sherlock no había ni siquiera sudado al decir aquello. ¿Qué imaginara que lo amaba de la misma manera que a Mary?. John estaba empezando a sudar. Intento verlo a los ojos con ese pensamiento en la cabeza y casi se arrepiente.

Los ojos de Sherlock eran cálidos, y tenía una sonrisa en los labios. A Watson no le costo trabajo imaginarse pasando el resto de su vida con él. Así, tan cerca, tan...

—Lo siento amigo, pero me es difícil...—John comenzaba a sentir la garganta seca. El aire se empezaba a cargar de una extraña atmósfera entre la ridícula canción y el baile mal coordinado.

—¿Qué, no me amas nada John?—La pregunta del menor de los Holmes no había vacilado ni un solo segundo. Era como si supiera la respuesta. Y lo que fue peor es que agregó —Por que yo a ti si te amo John. Mucho más de lo que te imaginas—Y de repente, John tenía sus ojos taladrandolo. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

—De-de-¿de qué estas hablando? Yo amo a Mary, ya sabes por eso me voy a casar con esa mujer maravillosa...—La mente de John se repetía que amaba a Mary por algún motivo. Como si quisiera recordarlo antes de olvidarlo y hacer alguna tontería. ¿Dejaría a su prometida plantada por tan pocas palabras? ¿qué no estaba haciendo todo eso por su bien?

—¿Amas a...? ¡Ah! No John, no te confundas, yo me refería a la confianza no a ese tipo de cosas... —La mirada de Sherlock había cambiado a una de aturdimiento. Ahora era como si le hubieran dicho algo que era obvio.— A veces contestas de manera extraña John. En fin, si no puedes mirarme al rostro entiendo...—Sherlock no parecía haberse sentido ofendido por esa extraña conversación. Que raro...

—¿Entiendes? Yo no...—John decía una cosa, pero se había acercado más Sherlock mientras decía eso. Era como si su lenguaje corporal gritará "todo lo que quiero es que me sujetes así de cerca".

—Si, tú no alcanzas a ver a alguien que mide 10cm o más que tú—Y la atmósfera cargada se había disuelto. John no era bajo, su amigo era alto, pero no tan alto como para hacer ese comentario tan despectivo. Lo piso intencionalmente y disfruto de la mueca de dolor que hizo a continuación. Y siguió mirando al piso, ahora más avergonzado de lo que jamás estaría en su vida.

Se sentía humillado, y poner en consideración toda la admiración que tenía por su amigo era una mala idea para ese momento. Vaya que lo quería, pero a veces era un completo idiota.

—John, no mires al piso—Sherlock lo seguía regañando y ya casi habían alcanzado el coro de la canción, Probablemente lo hacía tan mal que iban a oír esa canción hasta que se fastidiaran. Sabía que tenía que haber escogido algo que solo molestará a Sherlock y no a él después de tanto tiempo.

—¿Otra sugerencia genio? Por que ya hiciste bastante con la pasada—John se obligo a enderezarse, subir la mirada y contestar con falso orgullo. Y esperaba que el sonrojo de sus mejillas no fuera evidente. O que al menos Sherlock no entendiera a que se debía. Tener sentimientos al lado de Sherlock era un arma de doble filo: o descubría todo por que era muy observador, o nunca se daba cuenta por que era obtuso como él solo.

—Si, puedes oír la letra de la canción e intentar sentir el mensaje. Ese es otro consejo para bailar. La música marca los pasos.—Sherlock no había soltado a John. No entendía por que, pero quería seguir bailando con él. Tal vez por que le encantaba ser bueno para algo y que su amigo fuera pésimo en ello. O tal vez por que quería que jamás se fuera de su lado. Que no lo abandonara nunca.

El doctor pensó que no era mala idea. Al menos ya no tenía que mirar a Sherlock a los ojos y sentir como si algo se rompiera en su pecho. Como si un camino se abriera entre los dos.

Aunque no entendía porque tanto recelo. Las cosas no serían diferentes, el seguiría a Sherlock a donde fuera. Pero amaba a Mary. La amaba por que si entendía que es lo que ella pensaba. Por que no se sentía incomodo. Por que Mary le iba a dar un hogar normal. Una familia normal. Mientras que Sherlock y la vida a su lado era todo lo opuesto a eso. Era vivir con el miedo de no volver a estar juntos. Ya lo había pasado una vez, y creyó que jamás se recuperaría del golpe. Así que, después de todo no era mala idea casarse con la dulce Mary.

Y así comenzó a oír la música y mejorar sin notarlo. Ya no seguía a Sherlock, ahora bailaba a su lado.

"Tan cerca como para alcanzar un final feliz" Ahora ya estaba cerca de su sueño, el que nunca pensó tener. "Casi creo que esto no es fingido" ¿Fingía sus sentimientos? ¿Sherlock que sentía? Alguna vez llegó a creer que Sherlock no podía fingir sus sentimientos y que por eso parecía que no los tenía. ¿Seria cierto? Lo que le dijo hace un momento ¿se refería a amor romántico o a otra cosa?. Bueno, atracción por el no sentía ¿verdad? Aun no lo había visto besar mujeres pero, casi aseguraba que se había enamorado de Irene Adler ¿verdad? O tal vez se la vivía constantemente fingiendo que nada le importaba.

"Ahora estas a mi lado y observa que tan lejos llegamos" ¡Y vaya que llegaron lejos!. No _ese_ tipo de lejos. Pero habían pasado por muchísimas cosas. No todos los días conoces a alguien que finge su propia muerte para librarse de un criminal peligroso.

"Tan lejos, estamos tan cerca". Ellos siempre habían estado cerca y lejos al mismo tiempo. Podían compartir un departamento, pero no era común que compartieran sentimientos. John se había enfadado con él cuando regreso, pero jamás le había expresado todo lo que lo había extrañado y que había deseado tenerlo así, cerca de él.

Sherlock por su parte,jamás había dicho con palabras que John era tan importante como para desear su felicidad, aunque no fuera con él.

"¿Y como enfrento estos días vacíos si te debo de perder ahora?" El futuro. El futuro era lo que más les atemorizaba.

Y contrario a las predicciones, Sherlock comenzó a tararear el final de la canción. Era un susurro melancólico, John lo distinguió enseguida. Y quería reconfortarlo, quería decirle que todos sus miedos eran infundados. Pero sabía que la realidad era que se separarían en poco tiempo y que era lo mejor. Sherlock había fingido su muerte para proteger a todos, pero se había alejado de él. El fingiría que lo que más deseaba era a Mary, aunque muy en el fondo de su subconsciente supiera la verdad, con tal de proteger a todos. Era el mismo sacrificio de diferente manera, si se miraba así.

Y sin darse cuenta habían acabado el vals y ahora se miraban a los ojos. Los dos tenían la respiración ligeramente agitada, quizás al esfuerzo físico, pensaría uno. Pero John podría jurar que era por que habían llegado a la misma conclusión. Estaban "muy cerca, pero aun así tan lejos" Como decía el verso final de la canción.

Sherlock se pegó al cuerpo de John y se inclino un poco, recargando su frente en la de su amigo. Muchos decían que no tenía corazón, pero el sabía que era por que su mejor amigo se lo había llevado. Por que si, eran amigos y solo amigos y toda la vida serían eso. John no era gay, y el tampoco sentía una inclinación especial al sexo masculino. Pero era la persona que más le importaba en el mundo. Para Sherlock no eran hombres o mujeres, eran personas. Y de entre todas, John era la que más le importaba. Una de las pocas que amaba. Quizás a la que amaba más. No sabía como clasificar ese sentimiento en particular y si se trataba de amor o era un simple sentimiento de pertenencia, pero estaba seguro que era algo muy poderoso y que tomaba control de él siempre. Como ahora, que imaginaba que lograba tener más contacto físico. Le daba curiosidad saber si el contacto físico dispararía una respuesta emocional tan poderosa en John como la respuesta que John disparaba en él.

Pero no quería experimentar a costa de su estabilidad mental, a costa de perder a lo único que le importaba en el mundo.

Un solo movimiento. Cualquiera de los dos que se decidiera a saber la verdad solo tenía que terminar el toque. Un roce, solo necesitan un roce de los labios del otro y lo sabrían. Sabrían y tendrían que tomar decisiones. Y era ese miedo a decidir lo que los tenía paralizados en esa posición.

—Chicos, les traje té...¿interrumpo algo?— La Sra, Hudson acaba de bajar con una bandeja con tazas de té y se quedo de piedra al mirar la escena. Los dos, semi abrazados y apunto de besarse. O eso le precio a ella.

En cuanto oyeron eso, se separaron rápidamente de manera brusca. ¿Cómo le explicaban a alguien que era de las personas que siempre pensaba que ellos dos se amaban que la situación no era lo que parecía?¿o si lo era?

—¡Sra. Hudson!Nosotros...—"Bien, gracias cerebro por irte de paseo cuando te necesito", pensó John al no poderse explicar. ¡Estúpidas ideas! Y ahora esa mujer pensaría lo peor...

—¡Sra Hudson que bueno que llega!—Sherlock había cambiado de animo a "Sherlock sonrisas" en cuanto vio la oportunidad. Bastardo mentiroso, si supieran que nunca era encantador y todo era parte de su plan para que las personas accedieran a lo que pedía.—Necesitamos a alguien para practicar. Como verá, le estaba enseñando a John a bailar, pero necesita a una dama. ¿podría ayudarnos?—Y dicho eso se había colocado galantemente al lado de la Sra. Hudson y había besado elegantemente una de sus manos teniendo cuidado de no tirar nada de la charola.¡Vaya! Así que Sherlock podía ser galante, amable y seductor y no era un cretino de tiempo completo. John se hubiera sorprendido más, pero vio la sonrisa retorcida de su amigo. Si, el juego mental empezaba.

—¡Oh!¡me encanta bailar!—La Sra Hudson había dejado la bandeja en la cocina y nadie había advertido que Sherlock con aquel gesto había robado galletas de la misma bandeja. El baile le había dado hambre, o ansiedad. Nunca distinguía la diferencia entre una y otra. Así que mientras John respiraba, Sherlock comía y la Sra Hudson iba a la mitad de la sala; el detective consultor Holmes hecho a perder el momento diciendo —Ya lo sabemos Sra. Hudson, pero nos referimos al vals— Y hubiera replicado algo más mordaz de no ser que empezó a comer galletas.

John iba a poner en reproducción la canción cuando Sherlock intervino quitandole el mando de las manos.

—¡John, por favor! Esa música apesta. Además, no tiene nada que ver con la boda. ¿Qué les parece si mejor yo toco? Al menos así no habrá alguna letra fastidiosa—Y diciendo eso, se apresuro a ir al estuche donde guardaba su instrumento, su amado violin.

—Sherlock, si tanto sabes, ¿por qué no escoges tu la música que bailaremos Mary y yo? Así nos evitas la pena de discutir...—Watson estaba enojado. Primero su amigo había sidomuy servicial y luego como siempre dando ordenes. O tal vez estaba frustrado por lo que había estado a punto de í que no meditó lo que había dicho hasta que Sherlock respondió:

—¡Me parece una estupenda idea! ¿Crees que a Mary le agradaría que yo escribiera su canción y la tocará en su boda?—No sabía de donde había salido ese ofrecimiento, pero era algo que hacía de corazón. Tal vez del hecho de que quería que ese sentimiento difuso que tenía por esa boda los alcanzara, al menos como música. Y que sería un honor regalarle algo a la persona que más quería en el mundo.

A John sorprendentemente le pareció una buena idea, y fue así como quedo acordado que Sherlock compondría una pieza para ese día.

El resto de la tarde se fue con John practicando con la Sra. Hudson y Sherlock ejecutando hermosos valses en el violín. Aunque John podría percibir cierto aire melancólico detrás de las notas, al final, detrás de toda esa tristeza pudo mejorar lo suficiente como bailarín.

El día de la boda había llegado, y Sherlock como lo prometió, había escrito una canción que reflejara su historia de amor. Bueno, la historia de amor de John y Mary.

Mientras los novios bailaban y el seguía las notas, intentó que su interpretación reflejara todo el cariño que le tenía a los dos. Bueno, a los tres si sus deducciones eran correctas. Que cada nota reflejara lo importante que eran en sus vidas.

Se dijo mentalmente muchas veces, mientras ejecutaba la pieza, que el que John se casara no era perderlo a él, si no ganar a una buena mujer como amiga. Pero había querido huir de todos los deberes que tenía y llevarse a John lejos, muy lejos.

Mientras veía como John hacía girar a Mary con bastante destreza por la pista, no pudo evitar recordar la canción estúpida que habían oído cuando bailaron. Bueno, en su defensa diría que estaba ligada a un momento especial para él, pero una parte de su subconsciente sabía que más que ligada a ese momento, describía sus sentimientos.

Por que cuando sujetó a John solo existían ellos dos, y la música. Tan cerca y tan juntos que se sentía más vivo que nunca. Pero todo había sido un espejismo, el no creía en el romance, y sabía a lo que se atenía al no apartar a Mary de la vida de su amigo.

Pero, cuando el violín rasgo las ultimas notas no pudo evitar pensar "tan cerca que estuvimos de ser felices para siempre, y ahora a pesar de la cercanía estamos más lejos que nunca." Porque Sherlock sabía que estaban tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos. Y que un sueño tenía que morir para dejarle paso al nacimiento de uno nuevo.

Quizás en el futuro le diría, que lo único que esperaba es que estuvieran siempre juntos. Y fue en ese día y en ese momento en el que Sherlock dejó de odiar completamente las canciones cursis, por que ellas reflejaban como se sentía.

Y John se sentía feliz en el mundo, por que tenía a las personas que amaba cerca de él. Sherlock se había comportado magníficamente con ellos. Y él había dudado por un solo momento que su felicidad era Mary, y no bailando al lado de su sociópata amigo.

Y Sherlock se sentía cerca de John, y lejos de su corazón. El allá, con su nueva vida. Y el ahí, enfrente del violín mirando como su esperanza se perdía.

Tan cerca y tan lejos. Pero el seguiría soñando, soñado en que John supiera las cosas. Que estaban ahora lo más lejos posible, pero que siempre estarían cerca.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
